If The Doctor Was A Woman
by DragonFlamez360
Summary: What if the 11th Doctor was a woman? This is my first fic, and I'm so sorry if I make some mistakes... I'm not the best author... (Haha this story is so fricken old)
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor's POV**

I could feel my time coming to an end. I'm going to regenerate soon. Very, very soon. I sighed Guess I'll look around the TARDIS one last time, before she changes with me. I slowly limped around the console room, taking in my surroundings. She still looked beautiful, after all these years. Tears formed in my eyes. I could feel myself glow with the regeneration energy.

"I don't wanna go..." I muttered. I looked down at my hands, which were glowing brightly. It was time, I couldn't stop it. I could feel an intense searing pain all over my body. It hurt, alot. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a loud scream. Dear God did it hurt. Suddenly the pain stopped. I let out a sigh. Finally. I looked down at my legs.

"Legs!" I happily exclaimed. "I still got legs!" I raised one leg and kissed it. "Good..." I then crossed my arms and rubbed them. "Arms..." Then I put my hands in front of my face. "Hands... Ooh, fingers, lot's of fingers." I felt my ears. "Ears, yes..." I then felt my eyes. "Eyes too... Nose..." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Hmm I had worse..." Then I rubbed my chin. "... Blimey..." Then I moved on to my hair. It felt long... Too long. "I'm I girl!" I squealed. "No! No..." I looked down and sure enough, I had those girl... things. "No!" I cried in disbelief. I let out an annoyed grunt then checked my hair again. "And still not ginger!" I paused. "There's something else... something important... I'm... I'm..." Suddenly a loud explosion occured. I fell down on the control console. "Crashing! Yes I'm crashing!" I laughed. Sure enough the TARDIS was falling down into the earth's atmosphere. I laughed again and jumped up from the console. I checked the screen. "Woo hoo!" I grabbed onto it to prevent falling down again, and cried out,"Geronimo!"

 **Amelia's POV**

I kneeled on the floor and put my hands on the bed. I anxiously glanced at the intimidating crack on my wall and sighed. I looked back out the window. "Santa... Please send someone to fix that crack on my wall." I pleaded, hoping for an answer. I got up and jumped under the covers. **BANG!** I shot straight up and looked out the window. A blue box seemingly fell out of the sky, and into the garden. Maybe this is the guy who will fix the crack! I thought, getting up. I grabbed a jacket and a flashlight and ran outside.

 **Doctor's POV**

Finally, I got outside. I sighed in relief. Air. Sweet, fresh air. I climbed out of the TARDIS and fell flat on the soft grass. Where was I anyways? England, possibly. Mabye America. Defintly not China.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I looked up to where I heard the small voice. Sure enough, it came from a little girl. She looked about 9, had ginger hair, and wore a nightgown with a bright red jacket on top. I got up.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! What is your name?" I questioned the puzzled little girl.

"Oh... I'm Amelia... Amelia Pond." She shyly muttered. I smiled.

"Amelia Pond." I repeated. It was such a beautiful name, like something out of a fairy tale. And it was fitting for a young girl like her.

"So, are you here to fix that crack in my wall?" She asked.

"Crack?" I asked, excited of what she was talking about. She nodded. "Sure. But first, I need to eat! I'm famished! Regenerating sure takes a lot outta a person." She looked at me funny. "So, where's the kitchen at?"

"Oh. Um... It's over here... follow me." She muttered. I complied. Suddenly I ran into a tree. Of course, I fell back down. Amelia looked scared.

"Are you okay!?" She cried, running to me. I stood back up and shook my head.

"I'm fine... I'm fine. My steering's just a little off." I explained. "So... kitchen?"

 **Amelia's POV**

I gawked at the strange woman, who seemingly fell from the sky. It made no sense. Doctor who?

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked her. The Doctor paused.

"Yogurt! Got any yogurt?" She loudly asked. I nodded and dashed to the fridge. I opened it up and grabbed some yoghurt. Then I slammed it shut and ran back to the Doctor. I held it out for her. Hastingly, she yanked it from my hand and ripped it open. Then she started to suck out the yogurt like some animal. As soon as she ate it, she spat it out.

"Ugh I **HATE** yogurt. It's just some stuff with bits in it." I looked at her funny.

"You said it was your favorite..."

"Well I lied." Then she started to mutter random stuff I could barely make out. Suddenly she screamed and started to twitch. Then she stopped and put a hand to her forehead. What the heck? I frowned.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" I asked. She glared at me.

"What's wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me some decent food... Go out and fry something..." She demanded. I rolled my eyes and walked to the stove. Bossy... I got out a pan, set it on the stove, and got out some bacon. I put the bacon on the pan and turned on the stove. Pretty soon, it was finished. I turned the stove off, grabbed a plate and some silverware, and gave it to the Doctor. I then put the bacon on the plate. The Doctor tossed aside the silverware and tore into the bacon. I sat down and watched her. The Doctor had this pleasant look on her face as she chewed. She's **GOT** to love bacon! I mean, who doesn't? I smiled. Suddenly the Doctor gagged and spat out the bacon.

"Bacon... That's bacon..." She looked at me with a serious face. "Are you trying to poison me?" I just looked at her funny. Then I tried beans. She, of course, spat them out in the sink. I just watched her. Really? She turned to me and said,"Beans... Beans are evil... Bad, bad beans." I rolled my eyes. Later we tried bread. She ended up throwing away the whole meal, plate and all, out to the garden. "And stay out!" She yelled.

 **Doctor's POV**

I paced back and forth while Amelia searched through the fridge.

"I got some carrots." The kid said. I stopped pacing and glared at her.

"Carrots? Are you insane!?" I yelled. She rolled her eyes. I paused. "Hey wait... Hang on... I know what I need... I need..." I quickly walked up to the fridge. Amelia got to the side and quietly watched me. "I need..." I opened the freezer. A box of fish fingers caught my eye. I grabbed it. "Fish fingers..." Then I searched the fridge for something else... Something like... Custard! Aha! I grabbed a box of custard and showed the two items to her. "And custard." She just stared at me like I was crazy. I smiled and shut the freezer and fridge doors.

 **Amelia's POV**

The Doctor happily dipped a fish finger into a bowl of custard. I watched in disgust. What type of person hates yogurt, bacon, beans, and bread, but loves fish fingers and custard? Is she an alien? Then the Doctor put the whole finger in her mouth. I raised an eyebrow as I set down the spoon I was using to eat my own food; ice cream. The Doctor contently nodded as she chewed. Then when she finished with that fish finger, she picked up the custard bowl, and drank it. I cringed. Dear God, what the heck is she, an animal? Quickly the Doctor lowered the bowl and smiled at me. Custard was on her top lip. I couldn't help but to stare.

"Funny..." I said. She nodded and picked up another fish finger, and dipped it in the custard.

"Good." She said. "Funny's good. So... Are we in Scotland?" What? I sighed.

"No... I had to move England... It's rubbish..."

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? We would've awoken them by now." I stared at my ice cream as she said those words. I sighed. I heard her take a bite out of the fish finger.

"Don't have a mum or dad... Just an aunt..." She raised an eyebrow as she chewed. Then she swallowed.

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky..."

"I know." I just stared at her for a moment... Awkward silence... Great... Then the Doctor inturrupted the silence.

"So your aunt... where is she?" She asked as she finished off her fish finger.

"She's out..." I answered, folding my arms. She looked at me funny.

"And she left you all alone?!"

"I'm not scared..."

"I know! You're not scared of anything! Man... er, woman falls out of a sky, in a blue box... then eats fish and custard..." She picks up another fish finger, dips it in the custard, and takes a bite. "And look at you!" She stated with her mouth full of food. Jeez, talk about manners... "Just sittn' there... So do you know what I think...?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That must be some scary crack in your wall..."

 **Doctor's POV**

I stared at the crack. Quickly I got out my screwdriver and scanned it. I noticed that the screwdriver's bigger than my previous one. I couldn't help but to smirk. Heh... A woman has a bigger screwdriver than a man... How embarassing... I shook my head. Focus, Doctor! Focus! I looked at my screwdriver and sighed.

"D-Doctor... What is it?" Amelia asked. I put away the screwdriver.

"The crack?" I asked, diverting my attention from the crack, to the little girl. She nodded. I cleared my throat. "Well, it's a rip in time and space..." I looked back at the crack and traced it with a finger. "Two points in time, that aren't supposed to be-" Suddenly the house shook, interrupting me. I stepped away from the crack. The crack suddenly opened up, revealing an eye. I raised an eyebrow at it. Well, this is new... The eye looked at me and poor Amelia, who was cowering behind me. Then the crack snapped shut.

"Well..." I muttered, trying to come up with an explaination on what the hell happened. All I could think about was where that crack led to, and who's eye was that. Or was that the whole creature... An eye... Not the strangest monster I laid eyes upon, but not the lamest either. But what about Amelia? Poor thing never seen anything like that. She must be frightnened.

"W-what was that?" A frightened Amelia squeaked. I turned to face her.

"Well, from what I know, it's an eye... but don't worry! It won't pass into this universe! Crack's too small... But..." I paused. "But the important thing is, is that we're safe! Well, kinda safe..."

 **Author's Note** **:**

Hope you guys like my first fic! I know, I know... It's crappy... B-but it's my first fic! I need some reviews, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

**About 15 years later...**

I sat on my bed, fumbling with one of the many blue boxes I made when I was younger. The blue box was supposedly modeled after the box that my imaginary friend lived in... Man, I must have really loved him, I mean, I made a LOT of figurines, modeled after him, the Doctor, and that magical blue box of his, out of paper, wood, or whatever I could get my grubby little hands on. I also drew pictures of him, too. I sighed and sat the box down on my end table, that was next to my bed. Since it was Saturday, I have nothing to do, but to sit here... bored out of my mind. It was times like these were I wish something interesting happened. I fell flat on my bed. What should I do today... Oh God, I have no idea. I could watch some TV, but all they have is damn football... and cricket... I could list the rest of the sports they broadcast, but that would take forever. Maybe I should- _WHOOOOOSH, WHOOOOOSH, WHOOOOOOSH,_ **BAM.** I shot up. What the hell was that!? I climbed out of bed and peered out of my window. In the garden, I swear I saw a dark blue box. My heart skipped a beat. Is this the same box that my old imaginary friend, the Doctor, "lives" in? I shook my head. No. It must be a coincidence. They can happen... **DING DONG.** I jumped. Oh... It was just the doorbell... What the hell is up with me? Why so... jumpy? I got up and journeyed to the door. As I walked, a flurry of questions invaded my mind. Is the "Doctor" real? Who's knocking anyways? Is the person knocking... him? The Doctor? When I finally got to the door I held my breath. Okay, Amy... Breathe... I suddenly swung open the door. A strange sight stood before me. A woman, with wavy, long, light brown hair, and eyes with the most beautiful shade of green, who wore a tattered collared shirt, and dark pants, stood in the doorway. She waved.

"Hello, Amelia Pond! Remember me?" She chirped.

"How the hell do you know my name!?" I yelled at the strange woman. She tilted her head slightly to the left.

"You don't remember me?" She whined. The stranger held out her arms. "It's me! The Doctor!" I folded my arms

"Doctor who?" I slowly said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya know, the Doctor! Raggedy Doctor? Remember? I said I'll come back." Then it hit me. The Doctor! I thought he was... just an imaginary friend... Suddenly another thought came to mind...

"Wait. You're a woman?" I blurted out. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, yes I am... Last time I checked..."

"Okay..."

"So!" The Doctor clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "Let's go see how that crack's doin'." After saying that, she pushed her way into my house. My house! She, a stranger, entered my house, without my permission! That really got on my nerves. And don't get me started on how many questions popped into my head, concerning her.

* * *

 **Doctor's POV**

Okay. So, apparently I over shot it a bit... And Amelia's... older. And she thinks I'm supposed to be a man... And the crack's still there... That intimidating crack... Ugh... It gives me the shivers. Oh, and it could possibly be very, very dangerous... But hey, it's more fun when it's dangerous... Anyways, I wandered around the house for a bit, ya know, to get a feel for it, and because I forgot where Amelia's room was... But that's okay! I'll find it... As I blindly wandered about, a certain door caught my eye. You see, this door disappeared when you looked directly at it, but when you looked at it, with the corner of your eyes, you see it as clear as day... Hmm... strange... I... I felt a strong impulse to swing open the door, and see what's behind it. I took a deep breath, as I shuffled closer, and closer...

"And what do you think you're doing?" I spun around to where that voice came from. Amelia. It was Amelia.

"Ah, Amelia, have you ever... you know... went through that door, over there?" I pointed at the door.

"I think you need help." She muttered. "Plus, name's Amy, not Amelia." I blinked. What? What happened to Amelia Pond? That was such a beautiful name! Why did she change it? I rolled my eyes. Guess I'll never know.

"Alright. Amelia-"

"Amy" The stubborn ginger corrected.

"Amy... Look in the corner of your eye. There's a door there..." I whispered, putting my hands on her shoulders. Amelia, er "Amy", shook them off.

"You're crazy..." She muttered. I shook my head. Ugh, she's not getting it!

"Just look in the corner of your eyes, at this-" I pointed to where the invisible door was,"Door. Just do it. Trust me." She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Fine. But if there's no door there, I'm calling the police."

"Okay." I agreed. She nodded and complied. When she saw it she gasped.

"A-a door!" She shrieked. "How!? But..." Amelia walked over to the door. Then she knocked. She gasped again. "Hollow... After all these years here's a secret door I never went into!" She cried. Then Amy turned to face me.

"How did you know about this?" Pond asked. I smiled.

"It's a secret."

"So... so do you know what's in it?" Amy asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope! No idea! But let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you shadowcaster01 for the helpful review! More are necessary! Oh, and I also learned how to use a line! YAY, I'M AN IDIOT! Also, I'm thinking of discontinuing dis fanfic, and doing others instead... So yeah. Hopefully the new fanfics I'm working on turns out better than this one...


End file.
